Rae
Name: Rae Species: Irken Height: Unknown Eye Color: Orange Antenne Style: Same as Zim Symbol: Sun Favorite Color: Orange Age: Unknown Human Birthday: April 4 Ranking: Invader (Actual) Gender: Male Love Interest: Gaz, Tak, Zay, Gem, every girl on Irk and Earth (Player! XD) Most Likely to Say: "Hey baby, what are you doing later?" Least Likely to Say: "Girls are disgusting!" SIR Unit: TAZ Physical Appearence His skin is green like a normal Irken, his eyes are orange and so is his uniform. The lines on his uniform slant diagonally, and there is a bright yllow sun in the center of his outfit. His sleeves are bright yellow and so is his collar. His gloves, boots, and leggings are black, and his PAK has yellow spots. Disguise His disguise is holographic like Tak's. It consists of an orange T-shirt with yellow polka dots; blue jeans; white sneakers; black hair; yellow eyes, and a black backpack. Past He was always taller than most other Irkens, so he got more respect than others. He always followed through on his orders which got him recognition in the tallest's eyes. It is unknown how he was brought to Earth. The Academy He always passed his exams with ease, and was popular among the other students. He was always at the top of the class and would never settle for any lower. Relationships Zim He hates Zim because he felt that he had stolen Zay away from him, he frequently is rude to him and will do anything to inflict pain on the other Irken. Dib He and Dib never get along very well, seeing as one is an alien and the other isn't, but occasionally they are brought together by their mutal hatered for Zim. Zay He liked Zay, he thought she was pretty, but Zay thought he was stuck-up and irritating and attempted to stay as far away from him as possible. When Zay fell in love with Zim, his anger was imminant. TAZ TAZ is his SIR Unit, he didn't like the original version of it, so Rae made some modifications and gave him a name. Now TAZ is more like a like a little brother to Rae. Sol When he first me Sol, he found her very attractive. When Sol did not return his feelings, he simply said that there were plenty more Irkens to choose from and seemingly lost interest in her. He does hint that he still has feelings for her though. Gem Gem is one of Rae's many flirt targets. She seems to take no interest whatsoever, and Rae likes this, he enjoys the thrill of the chase. He feels that the way Gem gives a chase is different from many of the girls he has met, he always attempt to win her heart whenever she is near. Zeel Rae flirted with Zeel constantly, but her love for Shim was strong, so he left her alone. Only later did he meet an alternate Zeel who fell for him, hard. Rae was delighted at this news, and proceeded in flirting with her, even going so far as to kiss her, to which she happily allowed. However, over time, their relationship seemed to fade, and they each have seemed to moved on. Ven Rae was fascinated by Ven, all her darkness and hatred, but somehow, he felt he could get through to her. He actually managed to, he called her "Pretty Eyes" and "Dark Beauty," and flirted with her constantly, she too, found him handsome, and soon, the two began to grow close, finally sharing a kiss, thus sealing their newfound love. Personality He is a typical, proud, power-crazed Irken Invader. He believes that he is a ladies man (And he is), and takes rejection easily. He doesn't give up, and will always strive to be the best Invader ever. But despite this, he can be very kind, and gentlemanly if he wants to. He knows how to get mostly any girl of his choice, "You just need to know the right words," he says. Trivia Despite being a ladies man and refusing to settle for one girl, he tends to chase after Gem more often than anyone, she, "Gives him a thrill," is how he would put it. It has been speculated that Rae came to Earth to try and win Zay's heart. Rae and Dib actually have more of a brother-like relationship. They do dislike each other, but frequently, Dib will go to Rae for advice on how to talk to Zay, Tak, or whoever is his mind at the moment. Zim and Rae had never ever heard of each other until they landed on Earth, Rae had no idea that Zim exsisted, and Zim felt likewise. Rae wanted his SIR Unit to be unique and more powerful that anyone else's, so he modified it, but the modifications went horribly wrong, and the SIR changed color and named itself. Category:Characters Category:Irken Category:Males Category:Invader Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:Invader Gia Category:OC